Vajra (Macross)
The Vajra are an ancient race of bio-mechanical insectoids, which have been in the Milky Way galaxy for 100s of thousands of years, perhaps millions. Incredibly powerful, adaptable, and numerous they have been held in awe and fear by other sentients, even being deified by a legendary and now extinct galactic wide humanoid civilization. Origin It is never discovered where the Vajra originated, but they are present not only in the Milky Way galaxy but in other galaxies too. When the first humanoid (Protoculture) galactic power arose and encountered the Vajra over a 100,000 years ago, they came to revere the Vajra and attempted to emulate their abilities via technology with varying degrees of success. Since the Vajra communicate via foldspace, other sentient species in the galaxy have had little to no success in communicating with the Vajra. Human-Vajra Conflicts The first encounter between the Vajra and humans was in 2040 AD, near the galactic core. A Research fleet sent to study the Vajra in 2048 AD captured a Vajra and studied it in secret, with one of the scientists trying to use foldspace to control both Vajra and humans as part of the Cybernetics Conspiracy. The fleet was then destroyed by the Vajra. In 2059 AD, the Macross Frontier Fleet encountered the Vajra and full blown war occurred between the two forces. Shortly after the Macross Galaxy Fleet was also attacked by the Vajra. After much devastation and bloodshed, the scientist who was part of the Cybernetics Conspiracy (Grace O'Connor) and the woman (Ranka Lee) who unknowingly brought the Vajra to attack the Research Fleet via her song ended up at the Vajra homeworld in the galactic core. Grace O'Connor manages to seize control of the Vajra foldspace communication network and commands the Vajra to destroy the approaching Macross Frontier Fleet. Ranka Lee manages to break away from her control, and gets the Vajra to join forces with the Macross Frontier Fleet. Truth The reason why Vajra attacked and react to Ranka's singing was that Vajras, being superorganisms, did not understand the concept of individual organism called humans, due to Ranka, one of the extremely few humans who can interact with Vajras using Foldspace wave, living in human society. In their pov, Ranka was their brethren and they mistakenly thought Ranka is captured by and is being held against her will by humans, so Vajras attacked in their attempt to save Ranka from humans. This misunderstanding is finally cleared through Sheryl Nome who, through using her Foldspace wave, tells Vajras that humans are separate beings with independent minds and can only understand through direct interaction. With Sheryl's persuasion Vajras sided with humanity. Species The Vajras come in several specific types which have been given identifying names by the human military forces (UN Spacy). The smallest are the soldier-type Vajra which can be anywhere from 15 meters long or 30 meters tall at the low end to 150 meters long at the high end. The capital ship-type Vajra range in size from a few 100 meters long to 20 kilometers in height for the fortress ship type. All the Vajra are in constant contact via the foldspace and have a collective consciousness. The ability to communicate via foldspace is due to the V-Type micro-organisms in their blood, which has fold quartz. The way the Vajra are able to communicate with other species is by infecting them the V-Type Virus (which unfortunately usually ends up being fatal). At the top of the Vajra species are the Queens. They start out as Semi-Queens which lead groups of Vajra in search of planets to colonize. The Semi-Queens during that period is a several 100 meters in size and travels in the planetoid-sized Bishop-class fortress ships which they use as a nest. Once a planet has been chosen, the Semi-Queen goes to that world and establishes a nest. By the time she has become a fully grown Queen, she is hundreds of kilometers long. Groups of Vajra will also leave the galaxy to meet other groups of Vajra in other galaxies to mate. Military Capabilities Due to the fact that the Vajra are in constant foldspace communication, they are able to quickly adapt to changing conditions in battle. Improved Vajra soon appear via either newborn evolved Vajra, metamorphosis of current Vajra, or both. Vajra have formidable energy converting armor. When it comes to weapons, they consist of the following: *Pulse beam guns *Bio-micro missiles *Quantum beam cannons (which create short-lived pseudo black holes) Their most powerful ships, the Knight-class Carrier Vajra and the Bishop-class Mobile Fortress Vajra have quantum beam cannons as powerful as the Macross cannon and therefore able to devastate whole fleets in a single attack. Category:Aliens Category:Hostile Species Category:Force of Nature Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Superorganisms Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Successful Category:Military Category:Amoral Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Giant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Neutral